In the Darkness Bind Them
by Yuuko.is.back
Summary: I was the girl hidden in the shadows. But everything has changed now. I decided to accept the shadows and become part of their world inorder to save others from their darkness.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Well this is my first fanfic. I wrote it while listening to Circles by Hollywood undead. I'm rating it m for future violence, gore, and lemons. It may also turn out to be a dark fic but I have to see as I go along.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would get his useless ass back to Konoha and make cute babies with Sakura.

Italic = thoughts

"" = talking (Obviously)

.:In The Darkness Bind Them :.

.:Prologue:.

It's cracking…

It's cracking so slowly…

Oh, how I feel it

Feel the seams coming undone and tearing painfully.

My heart hurts. It hurts so much.

Every time I see them together.

Why did she always get everything?

Why did he choose her?

I would just like to see those eyes on me one more time.

His dark, bottomless eyes…

Just one more time…

But he doesn't see me anymore.

No…

He is blinded by my sister's radiance that seems to leak from every pour in her flawless body.

My twin sister. The angel.

Always so perfect.

When she smiles, people's hearts melt. They flock to her like a moth to flame. Even he was pulled into her invisible gravitational force.

We used to be friends. We were never close but at least he acknowledged my existed. I was devoted to him. I _loved _him. It all changed when he met my sister. After that I could feel him getting away from me further and further. At one point I just disappeared.

No one saw me.

My parents preferred her. I could see them constantly having to remind themselves that they had another daughter.

My grandmother was the only one who saw me. She comforted me when I saw the scary monsters. She told me it was my gift. But she was gone now. She died and left me all alone.

She left me to follow silently behind the angel. My sister who was so beautiful and innocent.

But what was I?

I was the girl hidden in the shadows. But everything has changed now. I decided to accept the shadows and become part of their world.

I decided to _defeat_ them to save others from their darkness.

Well I hope you like it. It's my first fanfic even though I have been on this website forever. Its only Sasuke/OC for a while. It will eventually be Sasu/Saku.

Flames will be extinguished


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is up. Next chapter I'm either making it focused on Sasuke or split it up that its shortly on Sasuke and mainly on Sakura.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto even though I should (Reason #1: I would make Sakura kick Sasuke in the family jewels and drag him back to Konoha)

Italic = thoughts

"" = talking (Obviously)

* * *

><p>.: In the Darkness Bind Them :.<p>

.: Chapter1 :.

Sakura sat by herself at the front of the public bus as it moved steadily toward each stop. She took this route every day after Kendo club, toward her home in the outskirts of the city. Kendo club. Too bad it was being shut down because of the lack of members. It was the only interesting part of her day.

School was always boring. Today was no exception. It was always the same old deal. Sakura would go through her classes daydreaming, while her classmates were taught by the monotone teacher at the front. She didn't have to listen for she knew all the material already. Lunch was always spent alone by the cherry trees in the courtyard. It was her way of avoiding Sasuke and her sister.

Sakura didn't want to have a ten-minute crying session behind a bathroom stall that usually followed. Not to mention the ten-minute scolding session she would give herself afterwards for being so pathetic. She couldn't stop herself. It happened ever time she saw them together; her sister and him hand in hand. It was bad enough having Sasuke in her class. But to see her own flesh and blood in the position she would die to take. No. That was too much.

The bus stopped with a screech pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. She watched as tired businessmen and women got onto the bus and took their seats. She did not notice the last person to get on until a voice interrupted her.

"May I sit here, dear?"asked a little old lady in a orange kimono.

"Sure."

Something was strange about this woman. Her aura was … not human. Wait, she recognized this chakra.

"Are you a bakeneko?" Sakura whispered

The women's face immediately lit up.

"Why yes. What are gifted child you are" the old lady grinned. "The gift is getting rarer and rarer."

"I got it from my grandmother."

"Ah, who is she? I might know her."

"Do you know Granny Chiyo?"

"Ah yes, Chiyo-chan. I remember her well. We used to have tea and play a round of go on Sundays. Where is she now? I've been meaning to pay her a visit."

"She…she died last winter." Sakura replied trying to keep her voice straight.

"I'm sorry dear. It must have been hard" The bakeneko replied as she sympathetically patted Sakura's knee. "If you ever need anything just ask around for Nekobaa. I own a little shop. You'll recognize it immediately."

The next stop was Sakura's. She pulled herself up from the seat, steadying herself on a metal pole as she waited for the vehicle to halt.

"Bye bye, little one. Take care of yourself."

"Bye." Sakura waved to Nekobaa as she got off the bus.

Sakura was happy. She made another friend again. She must say Nekobaa had a very good glamour. Usually when youkai made themselves look human, some part of their original appearance stayed. A horn, a very long tongue, a tail. She often saw them on youkai who were in disguise.

_Why is it that I can only make friends with youkai?_ Sakura sweatdropped

With that thought in mind, she made her way out of the bus and started towards her home on Ume Street.

Sakura reached her front yard after a few minutes and pushed the front gate open. When she finally found her keys at the bottom of her back-pack, she went inside and hung her coat and scarf on a peg. As she pulled off her boots, she noticed a pair of heavy, unfamiliar leather boots in the entryway. She shrugged it off.

She continued toward the stairs and was about to head up when her mother called. She froze, hand half way toward the railing. Her parents usually never called her.

_What did they want?_

"Sakura...Is that you? There's someone here to see you."

_Someone hear to see … me?_

She dropped her back pack at the foot of the stairs and cautiously made her way to the living room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw a peculiar-looking man sitting on her mother's beloved flowery coach.

The man was sipping casually from a china cup (Sakura didn't know how since the lower-half of face was concealed by a skin tight mask). The man wore an eye patch and he had silvery hair even with his evident youth. He wore a long black coat with an intricate insignia of a cross on the left side. The coat did nothing to conceal the muscular physique underneath.

Her eyes strayed from the stranger to where her parents sat for some sort of explanation. They sat there quietly, their eyes blank. Her mother patted the seat beside her. Sakura sat down. The man, who she estimated to be at least thirty, looked her over.

For a long time they stared at each other, the only sound coming from the consistent tick of the grandfather clock. It was the man that broke the silence.

"She has the gift, yes?"

"Yes she inherited it from my mother." her father replied quickly.

"Chiyo-sama, eh?"

_Grandmother sure had a lot of friends. _

"Would Chiyo-sama be okay with this?"

"Yes, she would have wanted Sakura to carry on the lineage"

The man nodded in agreement as he sat in thought. He suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Sakura.

"How old are you?"

"Ten, sir" she replied unsurely.

"Have you seen anything not … human?"

"Do you mean the youkai?" she replied her eyes furrowing.

_Was he able to see them too?_

"Very informed are we." It wasn't a question.

"Would you like to follow in your grandmother's footsteps?"

What a question was that? Of course she would. But how would she follow in her footsteps? She was scared to find out.

When she did not answer immediately the man continued.

"Do you want to become stronger?"

That certainly struck a nerve. Become stronger? It was tempting but why would she need to become stronger. This was so strange. She felt like everyone knew something she did not. She didn't like it. She was intrigued, however. The mysterious of this amn excited her.

"Yes" It was short and sweet.

She watched as his fabric-covered lips stretched into a smirk.

All of a sudden the strange stood up; so quickly that if you blinked you would have missed it. Her parents got to their feet and Sakura followed their example. The adults bowed politely and the mysterious guest turned to leave. He had a strong confident stride, Sakura noticed. He stopped in the doorway, his back facing them.

"I will be back in the morning. Make sure she gets to bed early for she has a long journey ahead of her."

And with that he continued into the darkness of the hallway leaving Sakura and her parents standing in the middle of the room. Sakura had only one thought.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p>I might update the next chapter either tomorrow or next week. I have been and have to do some more research on mythical beings and youkai first. So Sakura meets Kaka-sensei. What do you guys think? Please review.<p>

Criticism is appreciated

Flames will be extinguished


End file.
